Strange Feeling
by Palak96
Summary: no summary.. duo based.. happy birthday krittika di.. love u a lots...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi.. happy happy birthday to my most favorite di.. kitty di… love u lots… specially aapke birthday ke liye mai wapas aayi yaha.. hehe…**

 **A short 2 chapters os…**

 **And happy birthday to my little sister nits (purvi's niharika)**

A person was sitting inside the bureau.. working on the laptop.. his eyes went to the screen where date and time was displaying..

"aaj.. oh god!" almost shouted others attention went towards him..

Freddy asked.. "sir kya hua?"

The person spoke.. "aaj abhijeet wapas aane wala hai.."

The team gathered around him..

"sach mei sir.. par aapko kaise pata?" rajat questioned him.

"rajat… mujhe uski sab khabar rehti hai.. uska message mila mujhe ki uska mission aaj pura ho jaayega and he will come back.."

Pankaj said.. "sir kyu na unka welcome kare.."

Daya smiled.. "haan pankaj not a bad idea kabhie kabhie tum akal ki baat kartey ho.."

Other laughed lightly..

Acp sir comes.. "kaun akal ki baat karta hai daya?"

Daya turns towards him.. "sir pankaj.. aaj abhijeet aa raha hai na.. isliye uska welcome karne ki baat kar raha hai pankaj.."

Listening to this acp sir smiles vanishes and tense comes on his face..

"daya tumhe kaise pata abhijeet aaj aane wala hai.."

Daya smiled and said proudly.. "sir mujhe nahi pata hoga toh kissey pata hoga.."

Freddy speaks.. "sir aap humhe boliye kya kya tayari karni hai hum kartey hai.."

Daya nodes.. "tek hai pehle yaha ka kaam khatam karlo phir shyam ko gher aa jaana.."

Acp sir moved to his cabin..

Whereas some other place..

"sir.. humhare pass backup nahi hai.. in logoko kaise pata chala ki hum log inpe humla karne wale hai.."

The senior person spoke.. "mujhe nahi pata hum mei se koi ek inke saath mila hua hai.."

"sir.. aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. hum mei se koi bhala"

Abhijeet said.. "majburi mei sabka imaan bikh sakta hai.."

Whereas people from other side were firing..

Team was excited as their abhijeet sir was going to return from his mission after a month of their wait.. it's not first time he is returning but.. whenever daya or abhijeet returns.. it is a proud movement for them..

Daya was having some strange feeling..

"aisa kyu lagh raha hai jaise kisiko meri jarurat hai.."

Freddy said.. "sir.. batayie na kya tayari karni hai.."

Daya nodes.. "haan.. jyada kuch nahi.. maine gher ko kitna ganda rakha hai.. aake chilayega mujpe.. pehle gher ki safai kartey hai.. boss ka gher jaisa hota hai waisa hi milna chahiye usko"

.

.

.

.

Here abhijeet along with other officers were trapped with the criminals..

The person said.. "tum logo kya laga.. tum log aaasani se humhe khatam kardo gey.. humhari hi gang mei ghus ke humhe marne chale they.."

Abhijeet smirks.. "tum jaiso ko pakarne ke liye humhe aisa karna hi parta hai.."

The master mind.. "toh aab bhuktoh aapni galti ki saza.."

He pointed gun towards him..

.

.

.

.

Daya shouted with "aahh.."

Freddy asked.. "kya hua sir?"

"pata nahi freddy kaise… cut gaya.. haath.."

Freddy looked confused.. "sir yaha toh koi nukili cheez bhi nahi hai.."

Daya felt it's a sign.. for something..

His pov.. "jabse aaya hun itna ajeeb kyu lagh raha hai.. kahi abhijeet musibat mei toh nahi hai.."

 **A/n: I am sorry kaan pakarke sorry… ki mai isko yhi pe end kar rahi hun… lekin aagey abhie nahi kar sakti… I know chotu sa hai.. par next pakka bada wala hoga plomish… samjho na.. bahut buzy hun..**

 **Well kitty di aapka poem mai aapko pehle hi de chuki hun par ek baar phirse kehhi deti hun..**

 _ **dil se rishta joda hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pyaar jyada mota hai..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **deewana kar jaaye aapka andaz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **na hona kabhie humse naraz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **miley hum aapse aanjane mei**_ _ **  
**_ _ **par ho aap humhare khazane mei**_ _ **  
**_ _ **maan karey aapko chura ke rakhlu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aab aur kya mai aapke baare mei bolu..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ho aap seedhi si**_ _ **  
**_ _ **happy birthday my kitty di**_

love u lots.. and again happy birthday…

its 20th October in Malaysia isliye post kiya.. hehe..

 **A/n: so daya ko joh signs mil rahe hai wo samaj paayega? Hehe.. keep waiting for next.. aacha waise aap sabne mujhe miss kiya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi me back with another chapter..**

Drizzle1640 **-** hahaha thank you so much.. I also missed u (ff only) :P

Anayaj- thank you so much di..

Guest- sweetu thanks a lot..

DA95- thanks dear.. haha story hmm plot is ready will write it par mere readers toh gayab ho gaye..

Shraddha- aww thanks shru… love u

Nehal- thanks a lot.. for your blessings.. take care…

Kitty di- alley.. dekho mai jaldi de diya.. hehe.. me aacha bacha..

D- thanks

Khushi- I missed u so muchhh…. Mere bhaiya unhe abhie tak hosh nahi aaya 3 months ho gaye..

Shalu- thank you.. so much

Kirti- thanks di.. love u too

Loveabhi- thanks…

cid fan- thanks dear… kaunsi story?

Guest- thanks..

Sariya- thank you.. so much..

Bestfriends724- thanks dear… sorry for short chapter I am really busy..

Rafia- hi wow u had your account thanks.. a lot.. love u

Priya- thanks..

 **Let's continue with chapter..**

 **Chapter 2: need to be with you**

The master mind fires a bullet… and it hits abhijeet's arm..

"aah.. daya.."

.

.

.

.

Here daya felt someone called him..

Rajat asked.. "Sir kya hua?"

Daya nodes.. "kuch nahi bas laga kisine mujhe pukara.."

.

.

.

Others gets chance and they hide.. along with abhijeet..

Raghav on of the officer.. "sir aap tek hai na.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan mai tek hun.. lekin aaaj yeh mission khatam karna hi hai.."

Raghav "kaise sir?"

Abhijeet taught for a while.. "ek rasta hai.."

He explained to them..

Other officer dhruv "sir aapko akela chodke kaise…"

Abhijeet said.. "iske alawa koi rasta nahi hai..

The master mind shouted..

"inspector tumhare pass koi rasta nahi hai.. bahar aa jao.."

Abhijeet comes out.. and smiles

And shouts "move…"

Dhruv and raghav escape.. and abhijeet throws the grenade….. and there is a blast..

Due to blast many of the gang members were dead.. and few were injured..

.

.

.

.

Pankaj drops something..

Nikhil says.. "pankaj dekhke kaam karo yeh photo gher diya tumne.."

Daya comes to the place..

"sir I am sorry pata nahi kaise yeh gir gaya.."

Daya takes the photo from pankaj and turns it around.. it was abhijeet's picture..

"koi baat nahi aagey se dhyan rakhna.."

.

.

.

.

Dhruv and raghav escape..

"kaise bhi mujhe headquarters inform karna hoga backup bejhne ke liye" raghav says..

Dhruv.. utters.. "oh my god! Raghav humhe wapas jaana hoga.."

Raghav says.. "kyu? Abhijeet sir ne kaha hai na pehle.."

Dhruv cuts him.. "lekin unki jaan ko khatra hai.. wo akele hai waha.."

Raghav says.. "kya keh rahe ho baki doh officers hai na unke saath"

Dhruv shouts at him.. "Wo dono unn logo ke saath miley hue hai.."

Raghav shocked… "tumhe kaise pata?"

Dhruv.. "abhijeet sir ne kaha tha ki hum sabko bhagna hai mai aur tum hq ko inform karengey aur shyam aur bipin.. local police ko.. lekin wo dono nahi bhagey.."

Raghav realized.. "tek hai hum dono ko inform kar detey hai aur wapas chaltey hai.."

They inform both local police and headquarters…

.

.

.

.

"kuch toh hai.. mujhe.. jaana hoga.. abhijeet musibat mei hai…"

Daya tells the team.. "suno gher mei todha saman khatam ho gaya hai wo leke aata hun.."

Nikhil says.. "sir aap humhe bol liye hum le aayengey.."

Daya nodes.. "nahi tum log yahi wait karo.. mai le aaunga.."

He leaves the house in hurry..

.

.

.

Acp sir was still present in bureau.. was waiting for something important.. soon he receives a call..

"hello… haan.. kya? Tek hai lekin unlogo ko pata kaise chala? Tek hai.."

Salukhe sir came inside..

"kya baat hai pradyuman.. jaana nahi hai kya abhijeet daya ke gher?"

Acp said… "salukhe problem ho gayi hai.."

Salukhe asked seeing his tensed voice.. "kya hua?"

Acp said.. "aaj abhijeet aur baki officers ussey pakarne wale they lekin ussey plan ke baare mei pata chal gaya aur sabka bedh khul gaya.."

Salukhe shocked… "kya? Abhijeet aur baki sab tek hai?"

Acp silent..

"salukhe wo.." but he stopped.. seeing daya standing on door..

"daya tum.."

Daya came inside..

"sir.. abhijeet? Tek hai na wo?"

Acp nodes.. "pata nahi daya.. inspector raghav aur inspector dhruv ka kehna na unhe turant backup chahiye.. khatra hai"

Daya says.. "toh bejhyie na sir.. abhi.. mujhe lagh ho raha tha ki kuch bura hone wala hai.. wo sab.. mujhe ishara tha.. abhijeet musibat mei hai.. ussey jaurarat hai meri.." he says all in one breath..

Salukhe said "baache shant ho jaao.."

Acp "daya tum waha nahi jaa saktey tum jab tak waha pachuogey ho sakta hai sab.."

Daya says..  
"nahi kuch khatam nahi hoga.. mujhe jaana hai waha.. abhijeet ke pass jana hai mujhe.."

He takes his step outside bureau.. but stops seeing dcp..

"kaha jaa rahe ho?"

"aapne abhijeet ko jaha bejha hai wahi jaa raha hun.."

Dcp says.. "jarurat nahi hai daya.. backup team already waha pahuch chuki hai.. jald hi sab tek hoga"

Daya signs.. "par abhijeet tek hai na?"

Dcp says.. "pata nahi daya wo toh baad mei pata chalega.. let's hope for best"

"toh mujhe waha jaane dejiye na.."

Acp sir says.. "baache kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko wo aa jaayega.. hmm"

Without saying anything daya leaves the bureau…

"boss yeh.."

Acp sir said.. "jaaye bina rahega nahi.."

.

.

.

At duo home..

"daya sir abhie tak aaye nahi.." freddy said..

Rajat nodes.. "haan kuch gadbaar jarur hai.. mai unhe phone karta hun.."

He dials his number..

Daya picks up the call..

"haan bolo rajat.."

Rajat speaks.. "sir aap kaha hai"

Daya signs.. "mai abhijeet ke pass jaa raha hun.. ussey leke hi lautunga aab.."

And cuts the call..

"sir.. suniye.."

But call ended..

Pankaj said.. "kya hua? Kya kaha sir ne?"

Rajat confused.. "pata nahi.. keh rahe they abhijeet sir ko lene jaa rahe hai.."

Daya pov.. "mera maan itna kyu ghabra raha hai.. kahi ussey kuch ho toh nahi gaya…"

He drives faster.. because he wants to reach his buddy as soon as possible…

After an hour of drive.. he reaches the area.. he was shocked to see the scene..

The old type house was burnt.. people were lying dead.. few injured and lying on their own pool of blood… some has been taken into ambulance and some has been reaches hospital…

Daya's tension increased.. more as he was going nearer.. he was looking for someone.. and hoping not to get any worst…

He saw a person on the floor.. lying unconscious.. it was dhruv..

"dhruv… dhruv.."

Dhruv half way open his eyes.. "pa..ni.."

Daya rushed and grabbed the water and gave him to drink..

"mai inspector daya.. yeh sab? Abhijeet kaha hai.."

Dhruv with much difficulty answered.. "s..ir.. b..las..t abhi.. sir.. b..las.." pointing on right side with his finger but falls unconscious…

Daya shocked… "dhruv dhruv.. "

He checked his pulse rate which were getting low.. he shouted..

"please.. stretcher laayie jaldi.."

Few ward boys bring the stretcher and dhruv has been carried on in ambulance… daya again went.. and searched for his buddy..

"abhijeet…." Shouting…

Soon rajat, freddy, Nikhil and purvi arrives there..

Daya said "tum sab yaha.."

Rajat says.. "sir aapko phone karne ke baad mujhe acp sir ka phone aaya tha unhone humhe yaha bejha…"

Freddy asked.. "sir.. abhijeet sir.. miley aapko.."

Daya nodes no…

"dhruv behosh hone se pehle andar ki taraf ishara kar raha tha.."

They moved towards inside..

 **A/n: omg! Only 18 reviews? Mere sabhi reviewers kaha gaye? Mai gayab ho gayi toh aap sab bhi gayab ho gaye.. very bad… aab itne kum reviews ke liye short chapter.. huh.. will update next chapter.. soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi I know I am late but sorry bahut busy thi.. navratri dushrea.. upar se studies ka pressure.. I am really sorry for keeping you all wait for long.. specially my kitty di.. love you I hope yeh chapter padhke aap shant ho jao.. thank you everyone who reviewed.. sorry time nahi hai sabko reply karne ka…**

Daya along with other moved inside.. on the way many burnt items were found and underneath some dead people.. or some injured…

A person was lying and was crying for help..

Freddy and daya went to him..

"oh my god! Freddy jaldi issey pehle bejhne ka intejam karo yeh bach sakta hai.."

Freddy nodes…

"don't worry u will be fine.. raghav.."

Raghav with all the will power left.. "sir.. ab.. wa..ha.. bac.."

But he closes his eyes.. daya checks his pulse rate.. and closes his eyes in fear..

Freddy come there… "sir.."

Daya says.. "he is no more freddy.."

Daya's heart beat was increasing more faster now.. he moved further… and others went to different direction in search of abhijeet..

 **Aashiyaana mera saath tere hai na**

 **Dhoondte teri gali mujhko ghar mila**

Daya was looking everywhere with desperate eyes..

 **Aab-o-daana mera haath tere hai na**

 **Dhoondte tera Khuda mujhko Rab mila**

every passing moment was making him restless.. the scene was already scaring him… but he did not lost hope.. continued the search of his buddy after all the strange feeling brought him here.. and he cannot go back with empty hands…

 **Tu jo mila lo ho gaya main qaabil**

 **Tu jo mila to ho gaya sab haasil haan!**

Rajat removed the pillar.. and something came into his feet.. it was a hand of the person.. no not hand the hand which had turned red.. it was the blood..

Rajat looked down shockingly and shouted.. "daya sir.. freddy Nikhil.."

Each of their attention went to rajat and they ran towards him..

Daya asked.. "kya hua?"

Rajat pointed down.. daya and others looked down and were shocked..

A person was stuck under the wood sticks.. freddy and Nikhil removed the sticks.. daya bend down.. and looked the person with his moist eyes… he grabbed his hand instantly..

"abhijeet.." shouted..

"boss.. ankhein kholo.. dekho mai aa gaya.. boss.."

Daya checked his pulse rate it was very low.. he became tensed and worried..

"boss.. please.. baat karo mujhse.. akhein khola na.." patting his cheeks..

He hugged his buddy… "abhi.."

 **Mushqil sahi aasaan hui manzil**

 **Kyunki Tu.. .. Main Dil...**

After few seconds he heard a very low sound..

"da..y..a."

 **Rooth jaana tera**

 **Maan jaana mera**

A smile came on his face.. he looked at him..

"boss.."

 **Dhoondhte teri hansi**

 **Mill gayi khushi**

Rajat said.. "sir jaldi hospital le chaltey hai.."

Daya nodes.. a stretcher has been brought and he had been taken to hospital..

 **Raah hoon main teri**

 **Rooh hai tu meri**

Rajat informed acp sir about it..

Team waits outside the ot..

A person with bandage on his head and arm comes..

"sir.."

Daya looks at the person..

"dhruv tum.. "

Druv says.. "sir wo abhijeet sir.."

Daya says sadly.. "operation chal raha hai.."

"I am sorry sir maine unhe bahut mana kiya par unhone suna nahi.."

Daya confused.. "kis baat ke liye? Kya hua?" even though he was not in situation to listen or understand anything.. but had right to know what has cause the condition of his buddy..

Dhruv continued.. "sir.. wo.."

Freddy told him to sit.. "aap yaha baithayie aur batayie.."

Dhruv sits.. and speaks..

"sir humne jab headquarters aur local police ko inform kiya.. toh hum wapas gaye.. abhijeet sir ki madad karne… aur waha.." he told something in mute..

Soon the operation theatre room opens doctors comes..

Daya asked desperately.. "doctor.. abhijeet.."

Doctor said.. "sir.. luckily burnt marks jyada nahi hai.. he is out of danger but need full rest and taken care.. aur haan abhie hum unhe 24 hours observation mei rakhengey"

Daya says… "haan doctor bilkul.." he sounds.. strange..

After doctor left..

"rajat tum sab abhie bureau jaao.. aur sir ko inform kardo abhijeet tek hai abhie…"

Rajat: sir aap akele..

Freddy says.. "mai rukta hun na inke saath.."

Daya protest.. "nahi freddy tum log jaao.. mai hun.. aur jaurat padi toh mai inform kar dunga tum logo ko.."

Team leaves from there..

"dhruv u need to rest.. please.. aapne room mei chalo.."

Dhruv moves to his room..

Whereas abhijeet shifted to the room.. daya was about to enter inside..

Nurse told him.. "sir abhie wo hosh mei nahi hai.."

Daya nodes.. "haan par mai bas baithunga uska pass bina koi disturbance ke"

The nurse nodes.. "tek hai sir.."

Daya enters inside the room and looks at his buddy who had many scars and bandages.. a few life equipment attached to the body..

 **Dhoondhte tere nishaan**

 **Mill gayi khudi**

He sat on the stool present beside the bed.. and placed his hand on his hand…

 **Tu jo mila lo ho gaya main qaabil**

 **Tu jo mila to ho gaya sab haasil haan!**

 **Mushqil sahi aasaan hui manzil**

 **Kyunki Tu.. Dhadkan.. Main Dil...**

Hour passed daya remained seated..

A nurse enters inside.. and says..

"sir…"

Daya turned..

"aap yeh medicines le aayie.."

Daya takes the prescriptions and leaves eyeing at his buddy..

Dhruv comes inside.. "sir aap fikar maat kare mai hun yaha.."

"dhruv par tumhe bhi toh aaram ki jaurarat hai.."

Dhruv smiles at his concern.. "arey nahi sir mai abhie aacha hun.. aap jaayie"

Daya leaves lightly patting his shoulder…

Daya goes to pharmacy and gets the medicine..

He returns back.. and is shocked.. to see abhijeet's oxygen masked removed… and he was struggling..

"abhijeet…" he shouted… "doctor… doctor.."

The doctors enters inside..

"aap please bahar jayie…"

Daya moves out.. and was in complete shock.. the moment he left he was completely fine..

Acp sir along with freddy, salukhe, Nikhil came..

"kya hua daya tum bahar?" acp asked..

Daya with teary eyes.. "sir wo abhijeet.."

Salukhe added.. "kya hua ussey?"

Daya nodes in disappointment.. "pata nahi sir mai pharmacy hi gaya tha aur jab wapas aaya toh.." he was not in his sense to speak anything…

Salukhe patted his back.. "sab tek hoga bacche.."

In a while doctors come..

Daya asked.. "doctor abhijeet.."

Doctor looked at him in anger.. "sir maine aapse kaha tha ki koi laparwahi maat kijiyega unka oxygen mask nikla kaise? Unki jaan bhi jaa sakti thi…"

Daya guilty.. "doctor mai toh pharmacy gaya tha dhruv.." he paused.. and started thinking…

Acp sir asked.. "abhie kaisa hai abhijeet.."

Doctor says.. "he is fine now.. par aab mai kisiko bhi unke pass andar jaane ki izazat nahi de sakta atleast jab tak unhe hosh nahi aa jaata.."

Daya hurriedly moved to dhruv's room… but he was not present there… a nurse was cleaning..

He asked.. "yah aka patient kaha gaya?"

Nurse said.. "wo toh discharge leke chale gaye.."

Acp sir came along with freddy "kya hua? tum yaaha"

Daya.. "sir dhruv hi hai jisne abhijeet ko marne ki koshish ki thi wahi uske saath kamre mei tha.."

Acp and Freddy shocked.. "kya?"

"haan sir.. wahi hai.. aasli gunegar.. joh unn atank wadiyon se mila hua tha.."

Acp sir.. "freddy Nikhil ke saath aur dekho jyada dhur nahi gaya hoga.. aur rajat ko kaho pata kare.."

Freddy nodes and he takes a leave from there..

Acp sir assured him.. "daya uski fikar maat karo tum abhijeet ka khayal rakho.. baki humpe chod doh.."

Daya says.. "sir mujhe ussey aise kisi ajnabee ke pass nahi chodna chahiye tha.." in a guilt..

Acp sir says.. "daya… tumhari galti nahi hai tumhe kuch pata nahi tha.. please.. joh hua anjaane mei hua.. hmm.."

They move back towards the abhijeet's room..

After 3 hours of wait… nurse comes out of the room..

"unhe hosh aa raha hai.. aap mil saktey hai unse.."

A smile came on salukhe acp and daya face… they moved inside…

 **Fiqrein sabhi dhuaan hui**

 **Farkon se dil darta nahin**

Daya's long wait finally gets over… abhijeet opens his eyes… few hours ago he had not hopped he would survive… but he did… he looked towards his right and found daya standing there…

 **Chaaha tujhe iss tarah**

 **Chahat se dil bharta nahin**

"kaise ho boss?" daya spoke..

Abhijeet smiled weakly..

"tumne toh aaj jaan hi leli thi meri.." he complained..

Salukhe said.. "abhijeet.. daya hi tumhe yaha leke aaya hai.. kitna roka humne issey par yeh chal pada tumhe musibat se bachane.."

Abhijeet smiled..

"m..ai ja..nta.. tha.. sa..lukhe saab.. day..a meri pukar.. ja..rur.. sunega.. sir.. wo.. m..ission"

Daya glared at abhijeet..

Acp sir said…

"baache pehle tek ho jaao kaam ki baatein baad mei.. hum chaltey hai tum aaram karo.."

Salukhe and acp leave from there..

Abhijeet looked at daya.. who was a silent speaker till now.. abhijeet forwarded his hand.. daya took steps in front.. and grabbed his hand..

 **Tu jo mila...**

 **Seedhi lage tirchi dagar**

A drop of tear fall on abhijeet palm..

"arey.. mai tek hun bilkul.."

Daya "haan jante bhi ho waha ka mahol dekhke kya beeth rahi thi mujhpe.. ek baar tek ho jaao phir batata hun tumhe.. blast kaise kartey hai.."

Abhijeet smiled at his buddy's concern plus anger..

"teri rehtey kabhie mujhe kuch ho sakta hai bhala…"

 **Chalne se dil thakta nahin**

Daya spoke.. "aur agar mai waha waqt pe nahi aata toh.. haan? Tumne toh bina soche samjhe blast kar daala.. mera bhi khayal nahi aaya tumhe.."

 **Meetha lage aisa safar**

Abhijeet says.. "aaya tha.. par un logo ko kaise jaane deta.. hmm na jaane kitni masoom jaane jati.."

Daya smiles.. "boss tum bahut aache.. ho.. par tumhare plans bahut khatarnak hai.."

 **Rukne do dil karta nahin**

Abhijeet "par.. humesha kaam aatey hai.."

"Aacha abhie tum rest karo tumhe bahut jarurat hai baki baatein baad mei .. tumhari toh abhie puri class lena baki hai.."

 **Tu jo mila lo ho gaya main qaabil**

 **Tu jo mila to ho gaya sab haasil haan!**

After few days… abhijeet was allowed to sit..

"daya.. mujhe gher jaana hai.."

Daya looked at him.. "boss.. yeh hospital hai yaha tumhari nahi doctor ki marzi chalti hai.."

"please.. na.. aaram toh waha bhi ho sakta hai.."

"haan malum hai mujhe.. isliye pehle hi baat kar li thi maine.. kal subah hum jaa saktey hai.."

Abhijeet smiled at his buddy smartness..

"Arey wah.. tum toh meri maan ki baat aache se samjhtey ho.."

"toh aur kya? Itne saalo se jhel joh raha hun tumhe.." naughtily..

"aur mai tujhe.." abhijeet fires back..

The next day.. duo go back home.. abhijeet enters inside.. daya takes him inside his room and hands him his medicine..

Daya speaks.. "pata hai boss.. uss din jab tum aane wale they hum sabne milke kitni tayari kit hi tumhare welcome ki.. yeh gher saaf kiya.. kyuki tumhe ganda gher pasand nahi na.. isliye.. yaha tak humne decoration bhi ki.. par jab pata chala ki waha gadbar ho gayi hai sab chod charke mai chala gaya.. mujhe toh subah se hi lagh raha tha.. kuch galat hone wala hai… wo san negative sign strange feeling.." looks a bit scared remembering… the night.. abhijeet placed his hand.. and assured him all is fine..

"mujhe nahi pata tha ki tu sach mei aa jaayega meri pukar sunke.."

Daya smiled.. "kaise nahi aata.. aur ek tarah se acha hua mujhe yeh strange feeling aayi.. uski wajah se mai tum tak pachuch gaya aur tumhe yaha le aaya.."

"janta hai.. blast jab kiya maine mujhe laga ki aab tujhe kabhie dekh nahi paaunga.. aakhri saans.."

Daya placed his hand on his mouth.. "boss.. aisi baatein maat kiya karo.. tum.. kuch nahi hua tumhe.. mai le aaya na tumhe aur dekhna aagey bhi le aaunga tumhe.. chahe uske liye mujhe yamraj ke dhant kyu na todne padey.."

Abhijeet laughed… at his last statement…

"sach mei pagal ho tum.."

Daya smiled.. "tumhari sangat ka asar hai"

"aacha wo dhruv?

Daya said.. "wo aab cid custody mei hai ek baar bureau jaau uska naksha begar dunga mai.."

Abhijeet calmed hin down.. "daya ghussa nahi kartey.. ussey saza kanoon dega.."

"haan lekin ek tappad toh lagaunga hi… uski itni himat.. tumhe.. haath laga usne.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "kisiki itni majal joh tumhare rehtey mera baal bhi baka kar sake.."

Daya nodes no.. "boss.. tum meri baat kaan kholke sunlo.. yeh blast wala khatarnak plan aagey banaya na.. toh mai.." folding his sleeves..

"arey.. mai toh darr hi gaya.. wo toh depend karta hai situation ke upar.."

"matlab ki agli baar mujhe phirse strange feelings ki sunni padegi.." he spoke angrily..

"aisa mauka nahi aana chahiye… bas yahi dua karengey.."

Daya smiled.. and they had a hug…

" _something our strange feelings.. are so sensible.. and true.. it can save someone.. a close person.. but this is also called a true friendship.. dil ki awaas ko sunna.."_

 **A/n: finally done.. hope my birthday girls likes it…**

 **And yes.. meethi a very happy birthday to you too….**

 **Take care everyone…**

 **Love u all lots..**


End file.
